


Election Blues

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, Sean Astin FPF, frodo flash fiction challenged, quick creation game, three-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: After working so hard for Hillary Clinton, Sean must accept the fact that his candidate lost the election.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another round of three-sentence fics for the Quick Creation Game at Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge at Live Journal. Create a fic using only three sentences based on a prompt.
> 
> Written December 16, 2016 in response to the prompt: Election.

Hillary Clinton losing the presidential election had been a crushing blow to Sean, especially after he’d worked so hard on her behalf, going from city to city, trying to bring her message to the voters.

Even though he knew it was irrational, he still wondered if he could have done more, but the damage was done, and no matter how difficult it was to accept, Trump had been the victor.

All Sean could do now was make the best of a bad situation, just grin and bear it along with the rest of the country, until the next election, four years from now.


End file.
